As it is well known, the cereals and oilseed transport, both in our country and worldwide, requires a great amount of vehicles circulating either by routes, freeways, rural roads, railways, ships, etc., to transport them from production plants to the storage and processing companies.
Depending on the distances and geographic location of each of the production, storage and process centers, the cereals and oilseed transport can be made in many ways, namely:
Land Routes (trucks): this is the most versatile transport since it allows using roads, freeways and rural roads, either for long distances or short distance journeys.
It is worth mentioning that in the land route transport, the load can be transported through the so-called cereal tipper trucks, distinguished because they have a fixed container with parallelepiped shape, receiver of the bulk material, which is filled to capacity.
It should be pointed out that, for the unloading of this type of trucks it is necessary to use nozzles in the lower part of the trucks (traditional and slow manner) or even the use of tipper machines that elevate and tilt all the vehicle (truck, chassis and trailer), allowing the cereal fall through the rear part, thereby achieving a faster unloading proceeding.
The so-called convey or truck beds are also known, that define a great, also parallelepiped, container planned to be arranged over the chassis of a truck or semitrailer that transports it.
Generally, at the moment of the unloading, this same truck bed, through a hydraulic cylinder, is elevated and tilted, allowing the unloading from the rear part, not being necessary to use the tipper machine that elevates all the truck as a whole.
As is known, the use of the railway (trains) is one of the cheapest forms of transport and also has less of an impact on traffic within a country. The major disadvantage it has is that it has defined routes due to the need of the railway traces.
The maritime transport (ships) is also known, that as well as the trains, is less expensive than the use of trucks, and does not impact on the traffic of the land routes. Another great advantage is that it allows reaching other continents. Despite of this it needs the natural or artificial channels to move and join the destination points.
The reason for using one or another transport system, lies mainly in the costs of mobility, as well as depending on the geographical position of the origin and destination places of the products.
Apart from the mentioned means of transport, the transfer of the load in the destination place should also be considered. This is due to the fact that cereals or oilseeds are transported in bulk, and it is necessary to have facilities according to the material to be able to make the unloading and transfer to another vehicle, or to the storage and processing plants.
Another important aspect to be considered are the great economic and human lives costs, due to the accidents caused by each of the mentioned transports, being most of them caused by trucks, then trains and to a lesser degree by the maritime transport. At the same time, they interfere with the traffic of the routes used by the civil population for its own transportation.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved self-unloading container for the transport of cereals and oilseeds which overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.